Is This the End?
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Hikaru Kida finds herself surrounded by darkness, but she's give a second chance at life. Is it really a second chance with a war coming up?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, or any of its characters. The Naruto franchise belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: Okay it wasn't until recently that I realized how much I didn't follow the timeline around the time of the war. While writing this one shot I was using the volumes of the Manga that I owned as a reference. I don't have any of the volumes from the Fourth Great Ninja War and Storm 4 wasn't much help either since it only focused on the war itself and not what was happening in the villages. It wasn't until after this one shot was finished and originally posted that I got around to watching Naruto Shippuden DVD Set 33 and I learned that everyone in the Ninja World was affected by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. In other words this one shot is a slight AU one shot, my bad. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

Twenty five year old Hikaru Kida was surrounded by darkness, "Sorry Yamato looks like I died before you." She walked into the darkness and soon found a campfire. Sitting down on one of the logs she stared into the fire, "I'll just wait here for you." As Hikaru was sitting down looking at the fire she started to think back on her life.

_*Flashback*_

Hikaru jumped through the village as she looked for the intruder. As she was jumping on the rooftops she saw a villager underneath some rubble. Jumping down Hikaru walked over to the woman, "Just stay still I'll get this off you." Reaching down Hikaru started to move the rubble; thankfully she was able to lift it, "Are you able to walk?"

The woman stood up, "I think so."

Before Hikaru could reply to the woman when she suddenly felt a hand on top of her head, "What the hell?"

"Do you know where the Nine Tails Jinchuriki is?"

Hikaru smirked, "To bad for you I don't know." She could tell the voice belonged to a man. She also wasn't lying she didn't know where Naruto was.

"We will see."

_*Flashback End*_

"Whatever he did to me must have killed me; although I didn't feel myself get hit or anything." With nothing else to do Hikaru started to think about her life with Yamato.

_*Flashback*_

Hikaru was walking back home after she gave her report to Lady Tsunade. From the small amount of information Tsunade told her Yamato was on a mission with Team Kakashi to follow up on a lead they had gathered during their mission. She knew that Team Kakashi was assigned to rescue the Kazakage a couple of weeks ago. Also from what Lady Tsunade had told her was that they had left a few days, "Well at least she told me some stuff."

The now Jonin soon arrived at her home. She unlocked the door and took off her ninja sandals before walking further into her apartment. She sighed as she walked over to a table in the hallway and picked up her ANBU mask. Her masked looked exactly like a wolf's face. Its mouth was also slightly opened to show some fangs. Hikaru sometimes wondered if she made the right choice leaving the ANBU since she knew that Yamato was reassigned to be the captain of Team Seven while Kakashi was in the hospital, "Well, I can't go back now."

Placing her mask back on the table she walked to her room to change out of her mission clothes. After changing into a simple white long sleeved shirt and blue pants Hikaru walked over to her door and put her sandals back on, "Might as well go get something to eat." Hikaru stood up and walked out the door. After locking it she started to walk to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and ordered a bowl of ramen. Once she was done eating Hikaru went back to her apartment so she could get some sleep. It was late at night and Hikaru was starting to feel tired.

The next day Hikaru woke up and got ready for the day by putting her mission clothes on. She wore a white shirt underneath a light jacket that was a light purple color. She also wore black pants and her ninja sandals were black. Hikaru wore her headband around her head and the cloth was black. She was currently walking to the Hokage's mansion to ask to go on a mission despite having the day off. Before she got to the Hokage's mansion she saw the familiar short brown spiky hair and her mood instantly changed.

Despite how much she wanted to walk up to Yamato she stopped herself. They didn't want the village to know they were dating especially since Yamato didn't leave the ANBU. So instead she walked to the opposite direction and walked to the forest just outside the village knowing Yamato would meet her there.

An hour later Hikaru was now sitting down on the ground; she leaning up against a tree with her eyes closed. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes Hikaru looked up at Yamato and smiled, "Welcome back, Tenzo."

Yamato sat down next to Hikaru, "I've been given the name Yamato now, Yuki."

Hikaru laughed slightly, "I'm not part of the ANBU anymore so you can call me by my real name."

"Old habits die hard, Hikaru."

"I'm not use to your new name yet, Yamato."

The two sat in silence as they started up at the trees not caring about the world around them. After a while Hikaru broke the silence, "So how did your mission go?"

Yamato looked at Hikaru, "Note good, it didn't go the way that I wanted it to."

Looking at Yamato's face and Hikaru could tell he was frustrated, "What happened?"

"I wasn't able to fight at my full capability, and I was quickly overpowered by Sasuke. I underestimated his power; I wasn't expecting him to be that strong.

Hikaru knew of Sasuke Uchiha from the Chunin Exams about three years ago, "I remember him, his location had been unknown. He was part of Team Seven, correct?"

Yamato nodded, "Yes, which is why I hesitated."

Without thinking Hikaru reached for Yamato's hand and held it, "I would have done the same thing. Hell even when I go on some of my missions now I have to remember to hold myself back."

"Do you regret leaving the ANBU?"

Hikaru looked up at the trees, "Sometimes, but I know I cannot go back. Lady Tsunade wants to assign me to be a team captain to some of the new Genin, but I always refuse because I work better alone."

Yamato chuckled, "You never were much of a team player."

"I was always sent on solo assassination missions."

"I know and I can tell you're not a fan of holding back."

Hikaru leaned against Yamato's shoulder, "It can't be helped."

Yamato smiled at Hikaru as the two sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the afternoon.

_*Flashback Ends*_

Hikaru smiled at the memory, "We ended up sitting in the forest until dark." She then continued to look at the fire, "I still remember that time you had to help Kakashi train Naruto when he was learning his change in chakra nature."

_*Flashback*_

Hikaru was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Yamato walked into the living room. From the kitchen she was able to see the living room, but she was unaware that Yamato was awake. Continuing to cook breakfast Hikaru was completely focused on her task until she felt a pair of arms around her waist which made Hikaru jump slightly, "Yamato, don't sneak up on me."

Yamato chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I love sneaking up on you."

Smiling Hikaru turned around in Yamato's grip, "You always do it when I'm cooking as well."

"It's the only time I can sneak up on you."

"I can't help it if I get completely focused on cooking."

"Hopefully breakfast is almost ready; I have to help Kakashi train Naruto."

Hikaru turned back around to the stove, "Yeah, it's almost ready. Why do you need to help with Naruto's training?"

Yamato walked over to the table after letting go of Hikaru, "In case the nine tails' chakra tries to leak out."

"Oh right, you're the only one who can stop the chakra." She then put their breakfast on plates, "Well, breakfast is ready." She then walked over to the table.

Yamato took his plate, "Thanks." He then started to eat.

Hikaru smiled, "You're welcome," she started to eat as well.

After they were done eating Hikaru put the dishes in the sink and started to wash them. It didn't take her long to wash all the dishes. Once she was done washing the dishes Hikaru dried her hands, "I've got a mission that I need to get ready for."

"How long will you be gone?" Yamato inquired.

"It should take just a couple of days."

"I see, well once you get back come to the training field."

Hikaru nodded, "Well, I've got to get ready for my mission."

Yamato smiled, "I'll lock up the apartment."

Smiling back Hikaru walked to her room and grabbed her shuriken pouch and her kunai pouch putting them on. She then grabbed her headband putting it on before leaving the room. Walking over to the front door Hikaru sat down and put her ninja sandals on. As she was sitting down she saw Yamato sat next to her, "Thanks for locking up."

Yamato leaned down slightly to kiss Hikaru, "It's no problem."

Hikaru kissed Yamato back before standing up, "I'll meet you at the training field." With that Hikaru left her apartment to start her mission.

Two days later Hikaru returned from her mission and she had already given her report to Lady Tsunade. Currently the brown haired woman was walking through the village when she suddenly walked past Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, "I'll get myself something to eat before I head to the training grounds." Walking inside the shop Hikaru sat down on one of the stools.

"Welcome!"

Hikaru looked up to see Teuchi, "Hey Teuchi, it's been awhile."

Teuchi nodded, "Yes it has been; so what would you like to eat, Hikaru?"

"I'll take one order of Chicken Ramen."

"Right, I'll start working on your order."

Suddenly Hikaru heard the movement of the banner indicating someone walking into the ramen shop, "Well, it's been awhile, Hikaru. How have you been?"

Hikaru looked over her shoulder, "I've been busy with missions, Kurenai. Also I've been fine, just working hard. That's all."

Kurenai sat down next to Hikaru, "That's good to know; I've gone on a few missions myself."

"About three years ago you use to go on as many missions that I've been on."

"You're missions were higher ranked than mine; though unlike me you weren't assigned a Genin team."

"I only left the ANBU a year ago and Lady Tsunade knows I prefer solo missions."

Kurenai looked at Hikaru slightly surprised, "Hardly anyone is allowed to go on a solo mission."

Hikaru laughed slightly, "I just gather intel or deliver messages. It's rather boring actually."

Just then Teuchi handed Hikaru her order, "Order up!" He then noticed Kurenai, "Ah Kurenai, would you like something to eat?"

Kurenai stood up, "No thank you. I had a few extra moments to spare since I have a doctor's appointment."

Teuchi smiled, "Next time you come in the ramen will be on the house."

"Thank you, I'll remember that." Kurenai smiled before looking at Hikaru, "Next time you're not busy let me know."

Hikaru grabbed a paired of chopsticks, "Alright, later Kurenai."

"See you later." Kurenai then left.

After Kurenai left Hikaru started to eat her ramen. Ten minutes later Hikaru was done eating and she paid for her ramen before leaving. After walking out of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop Hikaru started to head towards the training grounds Naruto was training at.

Once Hikaru got to the edge of the forest she saw a waterfall, "Well, that's new. From the looks of it Yamato was probably explaining how Wood Style works." She then jumped into a tree at the edge of the forest and watched what was happening. From where she was sitting Hikaru saw a lot of Naruto's clones and a tree without any leaves on it, "Huh, I wonder what kind of training he is doing."

Still sitting in the tree Hikaru decided to relax for awhile since she knew that she would have another mission to go on in a few days. A few hours later she had her eyes closed and that's when Hikaru heard Naruto yell. She opened her eyes and looked over at Naruto and saw all of his clones cheering. She simply smirked, "Looks like he did it." Then Hikaru saw a wooden beam go across the waterfall, "Now what is Kakashi planning for Naruto to do?"

Deciding not to think too much since she didn't want anyone to know she was there since it would have raised suspicions. She then saw Naruto create about ten clones and they faced the waterfall and she saw Naruto place his hands on the waterfall, "I'll just watch to see their plan."

A few hours later Hikaru opened her eyes to see the wooden beam and waterfall much bigger than it was before, "I guess I fell asleep for a bit." She then looked down at Yamato, "I don't know when he expanded everything, but he looks exhausted still." Staying in the tree Hikaru continued to watch Naruto, but she would glance down at Yamato every now and then.

A few days later Hikaru considered herself lucky that she did not have a mission yet. It was night time and the brown haired woman was looking up at the stars. She also looked down at Yamato and the others every now and then. That's when she noticed Naruto stand up, "Huh, I wonder why he woke up."

She watched Naruto jump on the wooden beam and made a lot of shadow clones. Still not knowing what Naruto's task was she continued to watch until she saw the waterfall split in half, "So that's what he had to do. Not bad, Naruto. Whatever jutsu you are planning on creating I can tell you are going to achieve it." It was at that time she noticed a messenger bird in the sky. Holding out her arm the bird landed carefully on her arm. Hikaru took the message out of the pouch before slightly moving her arm up to signal for the bird to leave.

After the bird left Hikaru opened the scroll and read it, "Looks like we'll have to wait a little longer before we can see each other again, Yamato." She then left to go home and prepare for her long mission.

_*Flashback End*_

"To think I finished that mission just yesterday. If I wasn't in a rush to finish the mission I would have still been alive," Hikaru than sighed, "Guess it can't be helped. Just wish I got to see you one last time." Just then Hikaru felt a sensation that she could not describe, "What the hell?!" She then looked at her hands and noticed she was completely surrounded by light. Before she could comprehend what was going on Hikaru felt her soul get pulled back by a force.

When Hikaru regained consciousness she felt a lot of pain, "Ah, everything hurts." Opening her eyes Hikaru saw the sky, "What happened?" She then sat up and felt rubble move off her body. As she looked around she was surprised to see that the village was completely gone, "What the hell?" Despite the pain she felt Hikaru stood up and started walking to the top of the Hokage's Monument since she didn't see anyone at the center of the village. She was at the edge of the village so she knew it would take her some time to get there.

About an hour later Hikaru saw a lot of people and could hear cheering. As she listened to the villagers cheer she figured out it was for Naruto, "What's going on?" That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hikaru, we were wondering what happened to you."

Looking to her left Hikaru saw her best friend, "Kurenai, what in the hell happened?"

Kurenai sighed, "From what I was told Pain attacked the village and completely destroyed it. But thanks to Naruto, Pain has been defeated. That's what Lady Katsuyu told us."

Hikaru looked back at Naruto, "That explains why everyone is cheering."

"What happened to you, Hikaru?"

The younger woman rubbed the back of her head, "The only explanation is that I died. I don't know how though. The last thing I remember was that there was some damage to the village. I was asked if I knew where Naruto was, but I had no idea."

Kurenai looked at Hikaru, "It sounds like one of the paths of Pains killed you. The Human path was able to take the souls of people."

Sighing Hikaru looked at Kurenai, "Well, that does answer some questions, but I think I'm going to find a medical ninja." She then started to look for a medical ninja as she thought to herself, _"Now if I knew where Yamato was I'd be able to sleep tonight."_

*Time skip to a few days before the start of The Fourth Great Ninja War*

Hikaru and Yamato were sitting on top of the Hokage's Monument as they over looked the village and held hands. Sighing Hikaru looked at Yamato, "I've been tasked to protect the village during the war."

"At least I'll know you'll be safe. I didn't like the ideal of you being in the war."

"Lady Tsunade thought it would be best if a few of the others and I were to stay behind and protect not only the village, but the villagers as well."

Yamato looked at Hikaru, "It is important to keep the village and the villagers safe. Even if nothing happens it's still important to keep them safe."

"Yeah I know. To be honest I don't mind keeping the children safe. After all they are the future of the village."

"Yes they are and they will receive their will of fire as well." He then looked down at the village, "I won't be on the front lines, but if I'm needed I will join them."

"Yeah I know, but for now let's just enjoy our time together since we don't know what will happen in a couple of days."

Yamato leaned down slightly and kissed Hikaru, "Good idea, after all it is going to be a war." He then picked Hikaru up and carried her back to her apartment.

"Well, looks like we won't get much sleep tonight."

Opening the door Yamato walked inside, "That was the plan." He then took off his sandals at the door before closing it and walking to Hikaru's room.

*Time skip to during the war, October 10th*

Hikaru was currently standing on top of the wall as she looked at the road leading to the main gate of the village. It had been a couple of days since the war started and thankfully there had not been any attacks on the village yet, "According to the last intel we go the war just turned into a serious battle."

Just then a Leaf Jonin jumped onto the wall, "Captain, it's time for a shift change."

"I can stand another watch," Hikaru didn't look at the ninja.

"With all due respect, Captain. You've hardly gotten any sleep. Your skills will not be any use to us if you fall asleep."

Sighing Hikaru looked at the woman, "Very well, you take guard. I'll go get a few hours of sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Hikaru then left and went to the building they were using as their base which was where all the messenger birds go to. Walking into a room Hikaru knew she wouldn't get any sleep, but she decided to try and see if she couldn't. Laying down on the futon on the floor Hikaru closed her eyes and hoped for as much sleep that she could get.

A few hours later Hikaru woke up, "I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep much knowing the war is happening." She then decided to go check on the villagers. Standing up Hikaru left the building and headed to the Hokage's Monument where all the villagers were being kept for their safety. Walking up to the ninja keeping guard Hikaru looked at him, "I'm going to see how the villagers are doing."

The man looked at her, "We've already checked on them, Captain."

"I still want to check on them."

By listening to Hikaru's voice and looking at her face the man knew she was tired, "Captain, did you get any sleep?"

"Don't worry about me, I just can't sleep knowing teenagers are risking their lives and probably haven't slept at all."

The man sighed, "You have a point, but we are protecting the village."

"There are only a handful of us protecting the village. True we are able to get sleep, but we can't sleep for any more than a few hours."

"You're right, Captain."

Hikaru sighed, "I'm going in now to check on the villagers. If we keep talking we'll end up fighting." She then walked inside the monument. Looking around Hikaru saw Kurenai holding Mirai. She then walked over to them, "How are you doing, Kurenai?"

Kurenai looked up at Hikaru, "I'm fine, but you haven't gotten hardly any sleep."

"That's what the others keep telling me."

"You can't sleep, can you?" Kurenai inquired.

Sighing slightly the brunette ran a hand through her hair, "No I can't. I keep thinking that while I'm here sleeping young ninja like Hinata and her friends are out there fighting in the war."

"I understand how you feel. I feel like I could be helping as well."

Hikaru looked at Mirai, "You are where you need to be, Kurenai." She then knelt down on one knee, "You have Mirai to protect, plus this is where Asuma would want you to be."

Kurenai smiled as she looked at Mirai, "Yeah, you're right, Hikaru."

Standing up Hikaru looked at Kurenai, "Well, I better get ready for my shift. I won't let the enemy get close to the village at all."

Looking up at her friend Kurenai got a serious look on her face, "How long has it been since you've used your full strength?"

"A little over year, but I can still fight like I use to."

Kurenai nodded, "Be careful, Hikaru."

Walking to the exit Hikaru looked back over her shoulder at her friend, "I will be, don't worry. I don't plan on dying." She then left and headed back to the main gate,_ "I should tell Kurenai that I have a boyfriend. Although knowing her she probably already knows. She knew I was accepted into the ANBU when I was fifteen. I didn't even tell anyone that I got accepted into the ANBU." _Once Hikaru arrived at the main gate her thoughts were broken when she saw the Kunoichi from before, "You can take a break."

The Kunoichi looked at Hikaru, "Captain, I thought you went to get some sleep."

"Just a couple of hours; our mission is to protect the villagers. Plus can you accept the fact that teenagers are out fighting in the war right now with zero sleep?"

"You have a point; I'll head to the east wall and keep an eye out for the enemy there."

Hikaru nodded, "Alright, I'll be here if anyone needs me."

"Yes, Ma'am," she then left.

*Time skip to the end of the war and everyone is coming home*

Hikaru was currently inside the Hokage's Monument since she was bringing supplies to the villagers. It had been a few days and they had not heard anything from anyone in about four days. The brown haired woman could obviously tell she was sleep deprived, but she honestly didn't care. Hikaru knew she would be unable to sleep until she saw Yamato. The woman was currently standing away from the villagers as she sorted out the supplies. That's when she heard footsteps approach her, "Who is it?"

"It's only me; I thought you would like some company. You're about to fall asleep at any moment, Hikaru."

Hikaru knew the voice all too well so she didn't bother to look behind her, "I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to, Kurenai."

"So my suspicions have been correct."

That's when Hikaru turned around to look at the older woman, "How long have you know?"

"After the Akatsuki attacked the village and we started rebuilding. I noticed you were helping out Yamato when no one was looking."

"I had a feeling that you knew I was dating someone. After all you figured out I was accepted into the ANBU when I was fifteen."

Kurenai laughed slightly, "Well, it took me about six months to figure out that you hadn't been in the village that often."

"Well, you know how the ANBU works, the less people who know the identity of the members the better."

"True, but if it wasn't for the fact we are friends I wouldn't figured it out." Kurenai stated.

"Hell if I hadn't been training when I was back when I was four we probably wouldn't have ever became friends."

Kurenai laughed at the memory, "That's true; you were determined to master your shuriken throwing."

Hikaru smiled, "You did help me out with my training despite the fact you were already a Genin."

Suddenly a ninja ran up to Hikaru, "Captain, the Hokage and the rest of the ninja have returned."

The brown haired woman turned around and looked at the man, "They have?"

The man nodded, "Yes, ma'am." He then looked down, "All five nations had casualties."

"Did we win?" Hikaru knew casualties couldn't be helped in war.

"Yes, thanks to Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. The three of them defeated every enemy."

Hikaru nodded, "Very well, I'll go speak with the Hokage. I'll leave the villagers to you." She then looked at Kurenai, "We'll need to hang out more often; when I'm not on any missions."

Kurenai smiled, "Of course, feel free to stop by anytime."

"I will," she then left the evacuation center and headed to the Hokage's Mansion, _"After I talk to Lady Tsunade, I'll look for Yamato." _Soon Hikaru saw she was at the Hokage's Mansion since she was right above it. She jumped down to be outside the Hokage's Mansion, "Looks like I beat Lady Tsunade here."

About ten minutes later Tsunade walked through the opening of the wall around the Hokage's Mansion, "Hikaru, just the person I wanted to see."

"I heard we won the war thanks to Team Seven."

Tsunade nodded, "If it wasn't for those three we all would have died." She then walked into the Hokage's Mansion to head to head to her office.

Hikaru followed Tsunade into her office, "Thankfully there were no attacks on the village, but I didn't let anyone get any rest."

Looking at Hikaru's face Tsunade could tell that the younger woman wasn't kidding, "You do look like you've been up for days."

"I couldn't sleep knowing people Naruto's age were out there fighting with no sleep."

"True none of us really got any sleep either."

Hikaru sighed and decided to bring up the topic of the casualties, "So, when will the funeral service for the fallen ninja take place?"

"In a couple of days; I still find it hard to believe Neji Hyuga is among the casualties."

"How did he die?"

"He was protecting Naruto and Hinata from an attack."

"I see," Hikaru knew Team Guy and was always giving Tenten advice. She looked out for Tenten like an older sister would.

"You should head home and get some rest; we can handle everything from here."

Hikaru nodded, "It seems everyone could use some sleep though."

"This is true, but I have a feeling out of all the Jonin and Chunin assigned to protect the village you got the least amount of sleep. Now I order you to go home and get some sleep."

"Very well." Hikaru then left and headed to her apartment. Once she got to the complex she lived in Hikaru walked up to her door and found it unlocked. She opened the door only to find Yamato inside, "Yamato?" She then closed the door.

"It's good to see you again, Hikaru."

Quickly taking her sandals off Hikaru walked over to Yamato and hugged him, "I didn't know if you would be alive or not."

Yamato kissed Hikaru, "I am alive and so are you," he then looked at Hikaru, "Looks like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't got much sleep lately. Every time I closed my eyes I saw you."

Picking Hikaru up Yamato walked to her room, "We should get some sleep then." He then laid Hikaru down on her bed.

"Alright," the moment Hikaru's head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Yamato laid down next to Hikaru and wrapped his arms around her. He knew the only way she would get any sleep was with him in bet with her. Closing his eyes Yamato allowed sleep to take over as he moved Hikaru closer to his body.


End file.
